The invention relates to a shuttleless weaving machine.
Shuttleless weaving machines of the initially named type are known, for instance from the U.S. Des. No. 659,180.
In the known weaving machine, a weft inserter has a relatively large cross section, so that the shed must be opened relatively wide in order for the weft inserter to pass through. This will result in large, heavy and thus slow-moving drives and thus to limited output of the weaving machine. The weft inserter is, furthermore, of very complicated construction. Maintenance and repair require long downtimes, since the complete inserter must be replaced.